


Little Girl In A Tutu

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Thor sat up and studied the crater around him, searching for his precious hammer. When it was nowhere to be found he stuck his hand out, waiting for it to come to him so he could jump back into the fray. He began to get worried after a few minutes when it didn't come. The fight was going badly and he  _needed_ to help the others and to do that he needed Mjolnir. Instead of the hammer whizzing towards him like it always did, it's arrival was far more peculiar. A little girl, she couldn't be more than three years old, scurried towards him, Mjolnir cradled in her arms. She stumbled before making it to him and silently handing it to him with a cute three-year-old smile before fleeing from the battle. Thor returned to smile to her back as he raised Mjolnir and prepared to show the Avengers how it was done.


End file.
